


side roads

by perhapssoon



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Can someone help them, I don’t even know what this is, Multi, Other, Wingo is done with life, stuck bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: They’re stuck. And rescued by an unlikely someone. Or someones.





	side roads

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random prompt from tumblr.

“Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’!”  Wingo‘s voice threatens to give out, his words shaky and fraying at the edges.  Boost has never seen him like this; emotions are usually the last thing to play into Wingo’s actions, but now the Silvia is close to breaking down.  DJ and Snot Rod look somewhat uncomfortable with this whole scenario, and Wingo’s outburst isn’t making it better.

“Calm down, Wingo,” Boost starts to say, but Wingo cuts him off.

“Calm down?” he repeats, eyes wild. “Boost, man, we’re stuck ‘n the middle of nowhere, our tires punctured, and you’re tellin’ me to calm down?  This makes me feel the opposite of calm!”

“It does for me too,” DJ cuts in, “But Boost’s right.  We won’t be able to do anything like this.”

“Could you use your speakers to call for help or something?” Boost shifts to look at DJ as well as he can with four flat tires.

“I can try, but who knows who’s around at this time of day.” DJ cranks up the volume and lets out a stream of Morse Code that nearly makes his friends deaf from the noise.

And they wait.  They wait for what seems like hours, the sun setting and their lights flashing on instinctively because even though there are four of them in that ditch, it feels better to not be suffocating in the dark.

“This is stupid,” Wingo says after a while, finally calming down enough to string together some coherent and sensible sentences.

“What is?” Snot Rod is the only one who answers, partially because he wants to keep his mind off of their ‘situation’ and partially because Boost and DJ can’t be bothered to answer.

“The fact that we’re tuner cars yet we’re stuck in this lame-ass ditch.” Wingo moves sideways a bit, his headlights reflecting off of Boost’s fenders as he moves. 

“It wasn’t any of our faults,” DJ says cautiously, always the second-most sensible one, right behind Boost, as always.  “If that car decided to drive on the right side of the freeway, and if there weren’t spikes along the edge of the ditch, then maybe we wouldn’t be here.”

“Nah.” Wingo’s eyes flick over to the Scion’s and narrow slightly.  “It would _guarantee_ that we wouldn’t be stuck here.”

“Shove off,” is the reply, and Boost realizes how on edge everyone is.  DJ rarely goes into mood swings, and when he does, it means bad things.  Wingo seems to realize that too, and doesn’t reply.

They sit there until DJ thumps out another sequence of Morse Code, but gets no reply.  Boost is just starting to wonder if they’ll sit here forever until a blinding spotlight swings down to hit them full blast.  With his eyes closed, Boost can hear a voice call out and he squints against the bright light, barely able to make out a few shadows on the edge of the ditch.  One of them has a tow cable, and Boost can tell that they are the one talking.

“We’re gonna get ya’ll out of there real soon, just hang tight fellas!”

Boost barely has time to acknowledge the tow truck’s accent before there’s a clatter of metal and DJ suddenly gets pulled out of the ditch with a yelp.  A few minutes later, Wingo follows, and then Boost suddenly finds himself sitting on the side of the road, next to a bunch of strange cars.  When Snot Rod gets pulled up, there are shouts, and Boost makes out a few names – Sally, Mater, and Lightning – before they are whisked away to who knows where.  He does see the sign as they speed off, however.

Radiator Springs.


End file.
